


someone special, who could it be?

by strawbaekkries



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, but he doesnt know that, implied levyaku, kenma likes kuroo too, kuroo likes kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbaekkries/pseuds/strawbaekkries
Summary: “He’s lanky, but he’s a good blocker. Loud and obnoxious, but still encouraging. His eyes look like they were robbed from a poor cat. Oh, and he has a terrible case of bed head too.”“Oh my god, it’s Lev. You have a crush on Lev."
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 200





	someone special, who could it be?

**Author's Note:**

> i finally published something,, comments are appreciated!!

“Someday I’m actually going to kill that long legged brat.”

“Please, Yakkun, the whole team could see you blushing from all the way across the gym.”

“Oh shut up, Kuroo. As if you’re any better with Ke- ow!” A flustered Yaku glares at Kuroo over his shoulder, in pain from Kuroo’s jacket “accidentally” hitting it.

While practice had ended a while ago, most of the team opted to leave right after they finished cleaning up the gym, leaving Kuroo to lock up with Yaku, who substituted for Kai in his absence for the day, along with Kenma, who normally stays behind to walk home with Kuroo anyway.

“What about you, Kenma? Anyone caught your eye lately?”

Kenma flinches, surprised by the sudden engagement, and responds, “Yeah, actually.”

All hell has gone loose. At least, in Kuroo’s head. Someone special has caught Kozume Kenma’s heart, who could it be? He was shocked, to say the least. His bag and his jaw dropping to the floor, the only thing he could say was, “What.”

“No one ever asked, so I never bothered telling.” Kenma shrugs and pauses his game. He pats the space beside him on the plastic bench. “I’ll tell you now, though.”

Both third years approach him.

“I meant ‘you’ as in Yaku-san, not you Kuroo.” Yaku smirks at this.

“Eh, why not?”

The setter clears his throat and turns his face to the side. “Because you’ll tease me about it everyday.”

_ That was close. _

For a second, Kuroo swears he saw Kenma blush, but that thought was forgotten when Yaku, now seated beside the blond, playfully sticks his tongue out at him. He returns the glare Yaku sent him earlier, and decides to snatch the libero’s phone from his open gym bag in retaliation while he was out of sight.

The sound of Yaku’s gasp fills the club room. “No way,” he chuckles. “That’s crazy!”

Hearing Yaku’s amusement didn’t help Kuroo’s agitation at all.

“Don’t tell anyone.” Kenma whispers.

“I won’t.” Yaku goes to grab his bag at the other side of the room. “At any rate, it’s late. I need to go.”

Kuroo pouts and crosses his arms in mocked anger. “I can’t believe you told Yaku and not me, your own best friend.” 

Kenma puts on his best poker face and does his best to look unconvinced as he resumes his game to hide the fact that his heart was absolutely  _ racing,  _ so fast that one would think he was in the middle of playing a match.  _ I didn’t tell you because it’s  _ you.

Yaku was in quite a frazzle as well, albeit for a different reason, as he appears to be frantically searching his bag for something. The middle blocker among the three notices.

“Looking for this?” He chimes, holding up Yaku’s phone like he’s Yzma from The Emperor’s New Groove.

“Kuroo,” Yaku snarls. “Give me my phone.”

Kenma can’t help but briefly smile at his friend’s petty antics.

Hand on his chin as if he was pondering whether to follow Yaku’s demand, Kuroo says in the most obnoxious tone, “I don’t think I will.”

Yaku stomps his way over to the phone thief and stretches out his hand, gesturing for him to hand it over. Said thief holds up the phone just above what Yaku can reach.

“Aw, is Yakkun having a hard time reaching for something?”

Yaku scowls at the shit-eating grin on Kuroo’s face. “Give me back my phone you enlarged stick!”

Kenma giggles. “Kuroo, you’re being mean.”

“But Kenma!”

The libero eventually drops his shoulders in resignation. “Fine, keep my phone. But I’ll take it back from you tomorrow, okay?”

Kenma rolls his eyes before he blurts out, “If I tell you a hint about who my crush is, will you give his phone back?”

His eyes widen in realization as his own words sink in.  _ Shit. That was stupid. _

Yaku is stunned. Kuroo, however, is more than pleased. “Sure.”

Shaking his head, Yaku turns to Kenma. “You really don’t have to do this. This isn’t the first time this happened.”

Kenma shrugs.  _ Oh well, might as well get it over with. _

He could hear his heart pounding against his chest. “He’s in the team.”

_ I’m probably gonna regret this. _

Kuroo lets go of Yaku’s phone. “No way.”

The libero saves the gadget before it hits the floor. “Yes, way. Thank you so much, Kenma. I owe you.” 

Yaku zips his bag close and heads outside.

“Who is it?” Kuroo breathes.  _ Is it me? _

Taking a deep breath, Kenma grabs his bag, continues playing his game, and walks to the door. “It’s late. We should go too.”

Breaking out of what seems to be a hopeful trance, Kuroo hurriedly chucks all his things into his bag.

The sun was already drifting into the horizon, a mix of pinks, blues, and oranges accompanying the now visible moon. Kenma looks absolutely beautiful under the light of the sunset, Kuroo observes as Kenma’s busied by his game.

_ Well, he looks beautiful under any light, but this is something else.  _

He thinks back to the events that happened moments ago. 

_ So he likes someone on the team,  _ he muses.  _ What if it’s… me? _

He shakes his head at the thought.  _ No, hoping he likes me back won’t do any good. Get a grip, Tetsurou. _

It’s at times like this that Kuroo’s thankful for Kenma’s limited field of vision, because anyone with eyes and a functioning brain could piece together all the lingering eyes and hopeless glances in and out of practice and tell you that they were by no means platonic. Kuroo excuses it as merely “looking out for his best friend,” such as in this moment, where they turn a corner and he sees a piece of gum where Kenma, too engrossed in a game, would be walking. His arm moves on impulse, and his face flushes when he finds a wide-eyed Kenma held against his chest.

_ On the other hand, a little hope never hurt anyone. _

“Uh. Um, watch where you’re going, Kenma. You almost stepped on gum.”

He let go of Kenma and let him walk ahead a bit, praying he didn’t see the red on his face. Little did he know, from him looking down at his game, that Kenma was blushing just as intensely as he was.

The next few minutes pass in silence, neither wanting to break it after the incident prior to it, but Kuroo’s mind can’t help but keep on wandering back to the same thought.

“So,” he whistles. “Tell me more about this crush of yours.”

Kenma puts down his phone and places his hands in his jacket’s pockets to protect them from the chill, and smiles.  _ Let’s mess with him a bit, shall we? _

“He’s tall,” was all he said.

Kuroo looked at him with a most unamused frown. 

“Kenma, everyone on the team is tall. Well, except Yaku,” he jokes. Kenma doesn’t laugh. Yaku sneezes a few blocks away. “How long have you liked him?”

“A while.”

“Kenma.”

He looks at Kuroo, smiling sheepishly.

“Come on, tell me actual hints.” He pleads.

Kenma raises his head.  _ I’m ready to face the consequences of my actions. _

“He’s lanky,” he starts. “But he’s a good blocker. Loud and obnoxious, but still encouraging. His eyes look like they were robbed from a poor cat. Oh, and he has a terrible case of bed head too.”

Kuroo puts the pieces together. Realization dawns on him like a message brought to him from above. “Oh my god, it’s Lev. You have a crush on Lev. God, Yaku’s reaction makes so much sense now!”

“And oblivious, apparently.”  _ But I love him anyway. _

Kuroo, too preoccupied with his own revelation, doesn’t hear. “What was that?”

Kenma panics.  _ Shit. I didn’t think he’d hear. _

“I said,” he quickly thinks. “So you admit Lev’s a good blocker.”

“So you admit you have a crush on Lev?

The blond squints. “Does Lev even  _ have  _ a terrible case of bed head?”

“We all remember that morning at the Shinzen training camp, Kenma. It was a nightmare. We thought a giant mutated Bokuto was in the room!” he scoffs.

Contrary to his humoring and joking around, Kuroo lets out a sad sigh.  _ So it isn’t me. _

He looks up at the sky. By then, the sun was long gone, the moon now firmly in its place, and where there used to be clouds was a clear sky full of stars. He looks up partly to wallow in its beauty, but also partly to conceal a somber smile.

They’re nearing their neighboring houses when Kuroo finally breaks the silence once more.

“So, Lev huh?”

They’re at Kenma’s front door when the setter defeatedly admits, “It’s not Lev.”

Kuroo’s muttered greeting of a good night was abruptly interrupted and replaced with a short, “What?”

“I’ll give you one last hint, though.” Kenma looks him in the eye. “He’s the best childhood friend I could ever ask for.”

He gives what Kuroo thinks is the sweetest, most adorable smile in the world before gently closing the door. 

This time, all hell  _ and  _ heaven have gone loose.

_ Oh my god, it’s me. Kenma likes  _ me.

He lets out a laugh. And another. 

_ This has to be a dream. _

His head was spinning. He sits down on Kenma’s porch, face in his hands in disbelief.

“Kenma likes me,” he says out loud, as if to confirm that all this was real. “Oh shit. Uh.” 

He fumbles his pockets, fishes out his phone, and hits call. The other end picks up as soon as the first ring.

“I - uh,” He clears his throat. “I like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter maybe 👉👈 @kenhinagf 💛


End file.
